


The Icing on the Cake

by gmariam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto remembers Gwen's birthday and helps her bake a cake. Fortunately for Jack, there may be some frosting left over for later...set post-Exit Wounds, a fluffy one-shot high in sugar content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing on the Cake

The Icing on the Cake

Jack followed the tinny sounds of an old record down the corridors of the Hub, the brassy trumpet of Louis Armstrong bringing a smile to his face. He traced the music to the kitchen—the little used, mostly neglected kitchen tucked away where almost no one bothered to remember it even existed. And yet when he stepped inside, he stopped short at what he saw.

The kitchen was bright and clean, filled with music of the 1940s rolling from an old record player tucked into the corner. And it smelled delicious. Jack hardly remembered there being a microwave in the Hub, let alone any equipment to cook real food; they always got take away for meals. Yet that was not what really dropped his jaw.

Gwen and Ianto were  _using_  the kitchen, actually  _cooking_  something. They were talking and laughing, each with a glass of wine, and it was just such an odd sight that Jack was, for the first time in a long time, struck speechless.

He coughed to get their attention.

They turned together and burst into laughter once more—well, Gwen laughed, and Ianto just smiled, probably at the look on Jack's face.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Gwen asked. "Been that long since you were down here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied slowly, entering the warm kitchen and pretending to gaze around in surprise, which really wasn't that hard. "I didn't even realize it was in working condition."

Ianto rolled his eyes in that amusing way only he could do. "It's been in working condition since the first month I started, Jack." He set down his drink and offered Jack a glass of wine, but he declined, crossing his arms over his chest instead. He didn't often approve of the team drinking on the job—usually they had a drink after they'd wrapped up a case or a chase or an exceptional dull night—but he sensed there must be some special occasion for it, unless Gwen and Ianto were under some sort of alien influence that was causing them to act so out of character as to be cooking, in the kitchen, while drinking wine.

"And do you use it much?" he asked curiously. Ianto shrugged.

"I used to, when I first cleaned it up and needed it." They both knew what that meant, and there was no need to say anything more. "It's not been used lately. We had a lot of hard scrubbing to do."

"But it was worth it," Gwen said cheerfully. "Can you smell it?" She sniffed the air around them. "It's brilliant."

It did smell quite good, but Jack couldn't quite place it. "What is it?"

"A birthday cake, of course," Gwen said. There was a beeping noise, and her and Ianto turned as one toward the oven. Jack felt strangely left out. "I'll check it."

"Who's birthday?" mouthed Jack when Ianto turned back to take another sip of wine. He was worried that he had forgot Ianto's birthday, but he was fairly certain that wasn't for another three months. Was it Gwen? He had been with the Doctor the previous spring…

"Mfanwy," replied Ianto, but his eyes were dancing with mischief. "We've baked her a chocolate meat cake."

There was a playful punch on his shoulder that made Jack raise his eyebrows and Ianto wink even as he pretended to rub the injury.

"It's my birthday, Jack," said Gwen, though she didn't sound upset that Jack had to ask. "And we're having cake before I go out with Rhys tonight. Just another minute or two, Ianto."

"Happy birthday, but the Rift doesn't stop spitting out aliens just because you were born today." asked Jack, stepping up to give her a hug. "Who said you could have the night off?"

"I did," Ianto said, turning before he could see Jack's look of surprise. "We can handle anything that comes up." He started stirring something, then turned with a spoon filled with what appeared to be chocolate frosting. "And Gwen said she'd cover for mine. Here, try this."

He held out the spoon and Jack took it, eyeing it suspiciously. Gwen laughed and finished her wine as the oven beeped again. As Jack licked the delectable frosting from the spoon, she took out a delicious looking if slightly lopsided cake. And then Ianto leaned over and whispered something even more enticing in his ear about later, grinning to himself as he turned back to the cake.

"Bit off, but it'll have to do," he said. "Now we have a decision: if we frost it immediately, we'll end up with a bit of a melted mess. If we wait for it to cool down, it'll be thicker and more consistent."

"Why don't we use the frosting to—" started Jack, but Gwen cut him off.

"I want to open my gift. Ianto said I had to wait for you to make your way down here, so now that you're here, I'm ready."

Jack caught Ianto's eye as Gwen picked up a large gift bag from the counter nearby and began to dig through the wads of tissue paper. "Thank you," he mouthed once more. Ianto inclined his head, but his eyes had that amused look that clearly said, "You owe me later."

Gwen pulled a jumper from the bag, exclaiming with delight. "It's beautiful." She held the dark purple fabric up against her chest. "And rather low-cut."

Jack grinned, ready with a quick reply, but Ianto spoke first. "I thought Rhys would appreciate it," he said. His tone was dry, but he winked again. Jack loved those contradictions.

Gwen laughed. "I'm sure he will. Good eye. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as she hugged him. "There's more."

She reached into the bag and pulled out a small book. Jack almost laughed out loud, stuffing his hand into mouth to keep from exclaiming. He caught Ianto's eye and saw Ianto holding back the same grin.

" _Sexual Encounters of the Third, Fourth, and Fifth_  kind?" Gwen read. She opened the book and flipped through the pages, her eyes growing wider with each turn. Jack was fairly sure she was blushing as well. Finally, with an audible gasp, her eyes snapped shut, the book slammed closed, and Jack and Ianto burst into laughter.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Gwen asked, waving the book at Jack. Jack grinned.

"Of course. It's a useful little book to have." He gave Ianto a raised eyebrow. "Right, Ianto?"

Ianto's lips curled into a small smile, but Jack saw his neck flush just the barest amount. "Depends on how you use it."

Gwen put her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear anymore. Thank you. I think."

"All right, let's get this cake finished," said Ianto, clearly changing the subject. He pulled out a strange looking knife. "Ever frosted a cake before, Jack?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Not for decades."

"I'm impressed you've even tried it."

"Most of the frosting ended up somewhere else."

"Now I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'll just watch quietly, then."

"Because you like watching."

"Will you two stop?" asked Gwen, eyes wide once more. "I'm still here, and it is my birthday, you know."

Ianto gave Jack a sideways grin. Jack nodded and stepped back to watch. How Ianto knew how to frost a cake so quickly and efficiently was beyond him, but then, he had learned months ago not to be surprised by some unexpected secret that suddenly popped out of Ianto Jones. Ianto may have been young, but he was not inexperienced. And he was far more clever than any of them ever suspected at times, so why shouldn't he know how to frost a birthday cake? He looked like a natural.

When he was finished, Ianto turned to Gwen with a raised eyebrow. "And how many candles would you like?"

"Just one, thank you," she said. "I don't want to start a fire."

"Oh come on, you're not that old," Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "My cake's the one that would put the torch in Torchwood."

Ianto gave him a funny glance; Jack returned it with a questioning look, but Ianto shook his head. Later, then.

Gwen insisted they actually sing to her in order to get a piece of cake, and so they warbled their way through the obligatory birthday song. Ianto added something in Welsh that made Gwen smile and kiss him on the cheek. That in turn allowed him give Jack a victorious look, and for once, Jack was the one who rolled his eyes.

They each had a large slice of cake, and Gwen insisted on another small glass of wine for them all. They talked and laughed, and Jack couldn't help but feel content. These were the two closest people in his life now, and he was enjoying a rare moment of pure, uninterrupted happiness with them. Usually they were chasing aliens, saving lives, getting hurt, or arguing. This was much better, and he was grateful for it, however brief and infrequent it happened.

All too soon, Gwen glanced at her watch and said she had to go.

"Where's he taking you?" asked Jack, hoping Rhys was treating her right and taking her someplace nice.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I've got to clean up and change first, because he said it's pretty posh."

"You deserve it," Jack replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Go and have a good time, we'll clean up here."

"I'm sure you will," she replied suggestively. She gave Ianto a warm hug. "Thank you, Ianto. It was wonderful. Just leave me a piece or two for tomorrow."

"Of course. Thanks for your help." He smiled at her. "Enjoy your night."

"Oh I will," she laughed, picking up her gift bag. "I've got a new book to read."

Jack laughed as she left. Then he turned to Ianto, who was indeed already starting to clean up. Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're really amazing, you know that, right?"

Ianto glanced over his shoulder. "I know."

"I completely forgot it was her birthday," Jack admitted sheepishly, leaning against the counter as Ianto worked.

"I figured you might. It's been a rough few months since Tosh and Owen, but she needed it. We all do." Ianto added softly. "Plus I get my birthday off in return."

"And she's gone for the night now," Jack replied, moving closer. "We're alone, in the kitchen, with wine and chocolate…" He let the sentence trail off suggestively.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Help me clean up first."

"We might make a mess later."

"At least we won't have to worry about the dishes afterward."

"Good point."

So Jack helped him with the dishes, standing side by side in a rather domestic fashion, washing and drying in comfortable silence while Louis Armstrong finished his last song. They wrapped the cake for Gwen before finishing the wine, silently toasting one another over the rim of their glasses. But Ianto was giving him that look, the one that Jack recognized so well now: Ianto was thinking about something important before he brought it up. So Jack spoke first.

"All right," he said. "You've got that look on your face, so you might as well start talking."

"What look?" asked Ianto.

"The deep thoughts look. Spit it out."

Ianto set down his glass and leaned back with his hands on the counter. His vest was open, his tie loose, and Jack really didn't want to talk, but he half listened as he thought about what they could get up to in the kitchen as soon as Ianto had got whatever he wanted to say out of his system.

"When's your birthday, Jack?"

Jack grinned. "You should know. It's in my file, and you know the archives better than anyone."

"Your real birthday," said Ianto.

"That is my real birthday."

Ianto shook his head, but he was smiling. "No, it was Captain Jack Harkness' birthday, the one who died in 1941. When's  _your_ birthday, Jack?"

Jack felt the smile fall from his face, both at the question and the mention of the brave man whose name he had taken so long ago. Once again Ianto was far too clever for his own good. Sometimes Jack couldn't decide if that drove him mad or if it was one of the things he loved best about Ianto.

"Jack?" Ianto prompted.

"I don't know," Jack finally admitted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asked Ianto. "It's your birthday."

Jack cocked his head. "I'm not from around here, remember. Our calendar was different. A year was longer on my world. And honestly, I lost track when I joined the Time Agency and just tried to keep a vague idea of when a year had come and gone."

Ianto nodded in that way that prompted more, so Jack sighed and continued. "And then I came here and tried to figure it out, but after so many years had passed without much changing, I gave up. It seemed pointless. It was too much of a reminder."

"Of what?" asked Ianto. "Most people celebrate the day they were born. At the very least, it's an excuse to have a bit of fun."

"Most people don't live forever," Jack murmured. "If they did, birthdays would probably become meaningless to them too." He glanced up and forced a smile. "Besides, I can have fun without a birthday."

Ianto tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, you certainly can. But Jack?" he asked, moving closer. Jack stayed where he was, his mind still slightly distracted by Ianto's question.

"Yes?"

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and stepped flush against him, his warmth instantly drawing Jack's attention and comforting his troubled thoughts. "I'd like to celebrate your birthday."

"Ianto, I really have no idea—"

He silenced Jack with a kiss—a short one, then pulled back with a grin. "Tell me about your world someday—your calendar—and I'll figure it out. I want to know."

"Why?" Jack asked. He shouldn't have asked, not really. Ianto was just like that: wanting to know things, wanting to help people, wanting to make Jack happy…

"Because I do," Ianto replied. "And because everyone deserves a special day, just for them. Especially us." He kissed Jack once more, this time longer, and Jack had almost started to hope the talking was over when Ianto pulled away. Fortunately he started to trail kisses down Jack's neck, but he kept talking in between.

"In the meantime…we may as well celebrate Gwen's birthday…a bit more on our own."

"Especially now that the kitchen is clean," agreed Jack. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side as Ianto ran his tongue over and around Jack's sensitive earlobe. "Although it might not be for long."

Ianto stopped to look into Jack's eyes. His pupils were wide, and Jack could feel the beginning of both their erections between them. "What are you thinking?" he asked in a voice that clearly suggested Ianto had some ideas of his own.

"There's still cake left," said Jack.

"And frosting," replied Ianto. "I made extra, just in case."

Jack grinned. "You're a nefarious man, Ianto Jones."

"Says the man who practically wrote  _Sexual Encounters of the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Kind_."

"Says the man who read it in one night and tried most of it."

Ianto quirked an eyebrow. "Most of it? What have we left out?"

"Page 269, I think."

Ianto glanced toward the ceiling and a slow grin spread across his face. "Ah, page 269. Right. We were saving that one."

"For what?"

"Dunno. Let's go. And bring the frosting."

"What happened to getting down and dirty in the kitchen?"

Ianto glanced around. "I worked too hard to mess it up again. And page 269 could get very messy."

Jack grabbed the extra frosting, took Ianto's hand, and led him out. "Yes, it could. The showers, then?"

"That's page 177."

"Let's try them both."

"At the same time?"

"Why not?"

"Now who's the dirty bastard, Jack?"

"Just trying to keep up."

"You'd better keep it up, Harkness."

"You know I will, Jones."

"And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget my birthday."

"Never could."

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I was going to write fluff after my last story. They can be such an angsty couple, but surely there were moments like this as well. I'm sort of a dialogue-heavy writer, if you hadn't noticed already. Don't be surprised if one day a story pops up that's all dialogue, because I love trying to capture character simply through the words they say and I've done it several times in the Potterverse. It's a fun challenge. So there's a few exchanges like that here that I hope you were able to follow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
